Una Navidad terrible sin mantequilla
by Escritora Troll
Summary: Butter Crisis. Supongamos que todavía es Navidad, ¿sí? Algo horrible está sucediendo en Noruega. La mantequilla se ha acabado y nadie sabe qué hacer. La Navidad se acerca y los malvados países vecinos se aprovechan. Cuánta maldad hay. Fuerza Noru.


_© Himaruya Hidekaz_

**Advertencias.** Exageración mode on. OOC. Si eres una exagerada pro-Noruega con su cordura mental, ¡ÉXITO!

**Notas. **Ayer fue Navidah, pero supongamos que todavía lo es. Bueno, en realidad, todavía es Navidad porque el Bloodbath todavía no termina. Hima, te doy un hijo y te preparo un queque. Todo :$  
>Ah, y esto es totalmente verídico(coffalsocof).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Una Navidad terrible sin mantequilla. <strong>

**.**

**.**

La última moda en Noruega era ocupar mantequilla en todo. La gente estaba totalmente despreocupada y feliz, sin pensar que podría llegar el día en que este producto desapareciera.

Pero ese día llegó y el país entró en una crisis terrible. El mismo Noruega no lo podía creer.

Las imágenes de gente aguardando fuera de los locales, pidiendo un poco de mantequilla y esperando su llegada, eran pan de cada día. Noruega se había convertido en un país sombrío, desesperanzado. La gente no sabía cómo sobrellevar una Navidad sin mantequilla, es decir, ¿quién podría llevar una bonita Navidad, esa Navidad que todos se merecen, sin el producto estrella, sin esa razón de vivir? ¡Nadie!

Noruega se desesperó. Él no tenía mantequilla en su refrigerador. Dios santo, si ni siquiera la nación tiene mantequilla, ¿qué queda para el resto?

Buscó y buscó por Internet mantequilla. Encontró, pero a precios infladísimos. Malditos daneses y suecos, juegan con los sentimientos de los noruegos al vender unos pocos gramos de mantequilla a docenas de veces su precio.

―NO, por favor, espíritus y dioses, no me dejen solo para Navidad, no me hagan infeliz. ¡NECESITO MANTEQUILLA! ―pidió.

Pero nadie le escuchó.

Esta es una situación dramática.

Y Noruega enloqueció.

Noruega dejó de creer en las divinidades, porque sólo ellos podían haberle llevado todas esas lluvias, haciendo que el alimento de las vacas fuese de peor calidad, lo cual afectó su rendimiento. Y ahora se veían las consecuencias. Las malvadas consecuencias.

―¿ESTÁS FELIZ, THOR? ¿ESTÁS FELIZ, DIOS? ¡HEME AQUÍ, YO, NORUEGA, POSTRADO ANTE USTEDES!

Pidió otra vez, abriendo los brazos hacia el cielo. De pronto, escuchó golpes en la puerta. Felizmente maníaco, fue a abrir, mientras silbaba una simpática canción de comercial.

―Sabía que me escucharías, Dio… ¿¡qué demonios haces aquí, Dinamarca! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! ―exclamó Noruega, golpeando el pecho del danés. Él se rió. El muy maldito se rió. Imperdonable.

―Todo el mundo está hablando que no tienes mantequilla. Yo sí tengo.

―Lo sé.

―Y ahora vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda.

―Yo pedí tu ayuda hace días, vete al infierno.

―Soy uno de los mayores productores de mantequilla del mundo, Noru ―le guiñó un ojo. El labio inferior de Noruega comenzó a temblar―. Podría darte un poco para que tú y tu gente pasen una buena Navidad. A cambio de sexo duro escandinavo.

―¡Eres horrible! ¡TE ODIO TODAVÍA MÁS!

―¿Q-Qué? ¿No te agradó mi propuesta? ¡Todos ganamos! ―aseguró.

Noruega lloraba copiosamente.

―Te odio por sugerir aquello. En mi país los impuestos a las importaciones son muy altos. Nadie querrá comprar tu mantequilla. Nuestra política es muy proteccionista.

―Pero bájalos, entonces.

―Los bajaré durante un mes, ¿te gusta mi idea? Si aceptas, tendremos sexo.

―¡AH, NO! Durante un mes no, lo siento, Noru. No me vendo por un mes de mantequilla. Adiós ―y Dinamarca salió dramáticamente de la vida de Noruega.

―¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI MANTEQUILLA! ―su grito era desgarrador.

Así que para pasar mejor las penas, Noruega decidió caminar por la ciudad, pensando en tranquilizar a su gente (aunque él mismo esté igual o peor que ella). Un país sin mantequilla es un país devastado. Un país infeliz. Si alguna vez que en tu país no hay mantequilla, emigra y vive de la mantequilla del otro. Pero nunca, nunca compres algo con sobreprecio. (O bien, siendo racionales, puedes utilizar algo alternativo a la mentequilla).

Tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta que un sospechoso sueco lo miraba intensamente. Ese sueco era el sueco Suecia. Uppenbara.

―Pss, Noruega, pss ―llamó Suecia a Noruega.

―¿A-ah? ¿Qué haces aquí, vecino mío?

Suecia se desabotonó su enorme abrigo. Noruega pensó ilusionado que lo vería desnudo, pero no. Suecia abrió de golpe la prenda, revelando un montón de…

―¡MANTEQUILLA! Suecia, de verdad tú… ―lloriqueó el Noruego. Tenía un vecino hermoso.

―Este envase de mantequilla por doscientos euros. O lo tomas o lo dejas. Elige.

Noruega parpadeó, confundido. ¿Su vecino, su amigo personal, el buen Suecia, estaba hablando en serio? Y bueno, el rostro de Suecia no varió en ningún momento, confirmándole el hecho que no era ninguna broma que causaba carcajadas y mucha alegría.

―¡TE ODIO A TI TAMBIÉN, SUECIA! No te compraré tu mugrosa mantequilla a ese precio. ¡Tengo dignidad! ¡Se llama la dignidad noruega! Vale por millones de euros que tu asqueroso oportunismo. Vete a construir tus tontos muebles, idiota. Espero que tengas una fea Navidad.

―Está bien, está bien, si así lo quieres ―afirmó con la cabeza y se cerró el abrigo, pero antes de irse, agregó con una voz oscura―. Pero eso no me impedirá ir a mi casa y comer bollitos de azafrán regados en mantequilla. Me atragantaré kilos de de peppakakor con mantequilla a rebozar. Sufre, Noruega, sufre. Y feliz Navidad.

Y desapareció cual ninja. Noruega lanzó otro grito al cielo.

El mundo era un lugar horrible para vivir.

Pero al parecer el tiempo pasó y el gobierno bajó las tarifas de importación de la leche y una empresa importó trescientas toneladas de hermosa mantequilla belga. Y Noruega le hizo un hermoso baile a Bélgica. Tan hermoso y sensual, que no podría ser detallado aquí. Y ahora son felices juntos y tienen muchos hijos. O tal vez no.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN. <strong>

_NO PUEDO CREER QUE LOS NORUEGOS HAYAN VIVIDO ESTO. ES HORRIBLE. NADIE SE LO MERECE. NO PUEDO CREERLO. NO TENER MANTEQUILLA ES COMO NO TENER AGUA O HUEVOS. ¡ATRÓZ, TERRIBLE, ESPANTOSO!_

_Espero que hayan tenido una sexy Navidad. Que Bridge!Japan las acompañe, amén.  
><em>_Estosaliómásfaildeloquecreí._


End file.
